Pushy Meeting
by Alvara19
Summary: Nero tries to stay awake during his rounds of the city Fortuna. When he tries to sleep on a bench, he runs into the devil slayer, Dante, who gets Nero heated then walks off. Now, Nero needs to let off some steam. Implied DantexNero. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Nero getting himself off and Implied DantexNero.

Note: Takes place the day before the opening of Devil May Cry 4. So Dante and Nero don't know each other yet.

Nero walked through the dark city around midnight; hand on his sword, the red queen, just in case any unwanted company appeared in the street. He sighed, being inpatient about having to patrol around the city when he could be doing something better, like sleeping.

_There could at least be demons so I didn't have to be so damn bored._

He yawned, stretching his arms before rubbing his eyes. " Damn, why do I have to do this so late?" He said, sitting down on a bench on the side of the road. " Like I can fight off demons when I'm this tired." He leaned against the back of the bench, completely content with sleeping on it. Nero had just closed his eyes as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

" Well, I didn't expect you to be here, kid." Nero opened his eyes quickly as he heard the cocky voice that belonged to Dante.

Nero stood up quickly and reached for his sword as the half devil approached him. Dante grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall beside the bench.

" So, what's a punk like you doing out here this late?" Dante asked.

" I could ask you the same!" Nero said, struggling against Dante, who was a little too close for Nero to be comfortable. He struggled in Dante's hold, cursing himself as he was too tired to escape." What do you want?" Nero yelled at the devil hunter.

" Nothing, I just wanted to know where the so called 'Holiness' is around in the day time. Do you know, kid?" Dante asked, smirking at the light blush running across Nero's cheeks as he moved closer to him.

" Get off!" Nero said as Dante leaned against him.

" What? You're not enjoying this?" Dante asked in the cocky tone of his, loving that he was pissing off the younger man as well as making him blush. Nero just glared at him in response, the pink blush still glowing on his cheeks. " Well, if you're not going to tell me, then maybe I should look some where else." Dante let go of Nero's wrists, turning away from him and walking down the street as he twirled one of his guns in his hand.

" That was weird…" Nero whispered before turning in the opposite direction Dante was going and walking away from the bench, the scene replaying in his mind as he fought to keep the blush off his face. " Idiot, who does he think he is doing that to people he doesn't know?" He said, rubbing his wrists. He yawned, being reminded of how late it was again as he walked down the deserted street.

Even if that guy was pushy, Nero had an odd feeling about him in his stomach. " Stupid body…" Nero breathed as he passed the Fortuna Inn. " Damn hormones." He walked over to a bench and dropped himself onto it. Nero was tired, bored, and now, because of his stupid hormones, horny. He glared at the growing tent in his pants as he swore at the stranger who had put him in this position. He growled slightly at himself before finally deciding to give up. He quickly looked around the dark street, making sure no one would see what he was about to do. Nero blushed lightly as he leaned back against the bench and slowly unzipped his tight pants, sliding them down a little with his silky blue and red boxers.

It wasn't that Nero had never done this before, he had many long nights that had called for a stress reliever. What was making him blush and feel awkward was where he was doing it and why. He normally did it in his bathroom with the door locked and windows covered. Despite always being a sardonic punk when he was around others, he was shy about doing this sort of thing. He was so shy about it, he didn't even like calling it masturbation. But that wasn't the main reason why he didn't want to do it. He didn't like the fact that just someone's body pressed against his turned him on so much. It was embarrassing to think that he was going to masturbate over that stranger he met a few minutes ago!

Nero flushed deeper as he felt the cold night wind brush against his growing erection. He hesitated, debating if he should actually do it. A growing heat in his lower stomach urged him to continue, making Nero sigh as checked the street for people again. " Just a quick one." He told his body. He leaned his head back as his fingers wrapped around the base of his needy erection. Slowly, he started running his fingers from the base to the tip of his head. Nero groaned as he felt his cool hand against the hot, hard flesh that was growing even harder. He closed his eyes as his hand started going faster along his cock. His devil bringer held onto the edge of the bench tightly as his hips started bucking up in time with his strokes. " Ah! Ah! Fuck…" Nero moaned as he stroked harder, his thumb rubbing the tip of his head occasionally. He had completely forgotten where he was as he moaned loudly. The scene of earlier ran through his head but his hormone driven brain had altered it so the stranger and himself were naked. Nero's face flushed deeply as he pumped his cock faster, imaging that the hand belonged to the stranger. His hips bucked more as he felt the heat in his lower stomach roar into a fire equal to hell itself. He panted heavily as he arched his back off the bench, cumming onto his hand. Nero tried his best to hold back a scream of pleasure as he orgasmed but the scream still burst through his lips.

A large snap broke Nero out of the afterglow as he noticed that he had broken off a large piece of the bench with his devil bringer. " Aww, fuck!" Nero said under his breath. Typical. His devil bringer always had to leave a mark on something when he orgasmed. He usually had to come up with excuses about why his shower door was cracked or why his sheets were torn. Nero sighed as he zipped up his pants, throwing aside the chunk of wood before wiping his cum off his hand and onto his coat. " Let someone else take care of it. My body wants another round." He said, standing up and making sure the red queen was still in its place before walking down the street.

--

" That kid's not that bad." Dante smirked from his perch on the building above where Nero was masturbating. He watched Nero walk down the rest of the street with his head resting in his left hand. " That was a pretty good show. I'm glad I followed him."


End file.
